


Firefly

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Modern-era Carol and Therese camp out in the woods.





	Firefly

Carol shivered inside her peach colored sweatshirt and the light blue denim cutoffs she wore on the mossy log where she sat beside Therese, who reached over and wrapped the older woman; pulling her to lay up against her. Their only form of heat—a crackling bonfire—was built below them. Carol snuggled underneath Therese some more and began to hum an old southern tune. 

“We still have plenty of marshmallows left,” Therese spoke quietly, sideways glancing down at the plastic bag below her sneakers. She pulled one giant gooey cube and offered it to Carol, who shook her head politely, still humming the song, “This Little Light of Mine.”

Therese brought the marshmallow close to her lips and nibbled some of the sticky sweetness with her eyes staring into the roaring fire. It was rare hearing Carol sing, but when she did, Therese loved it. 

Carol finished and found Therese leaning over cupping her cheek to kiss her on the lips. Carol moaned deeply and pulled apart to rest their foreheads together. Her eyes slant open from hearing something rustle somewhere deep in the woods. 

“Squirrel,” Therese whispered, closing her eyes again.

Carol sighed and closed her eyes. She started dozing off and had fallen at peace with her partner, her girlfriend, the love of her life. 

Deep in the woods.


End file.
